


A Very Good Bad Day

by kcm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcm/pseuds/kcm





	A Very Good Bad Day

For the love of all that is holy if this day doesn’t end soon I may kill someone.

That thought had run through my head more times today than any other in my life.

First, my alarm hadnt gone off, subsequently making me wake up over half an hour late for work. I rushed around the house, scrambling to dress and eat a granola bar at the same time, tripping over Harry’s clothes that were strewed about the room. I cussed him out none too quietly as he lay, still asleep, in the bed.

The traffic to work was horrible, and I am certain I resembled a commercial I had seen years before of a woman ranting and raving and flipping people off as she drove. Actually, I know that is what I looked like, because it was exactly what I had been doing.

I was late for my first meeting, the clients less than thrilled with being kept waiting. But I had gotten through that with a little charm and grace.

Walking back to my office, my assistant handed me a coffee, much to my delight. I vowed then and there to give the girl a raise. Unfortunately, as I turned into my office, a colleague was coming out, bumped into me, and I had spilled the fucking drink all down the front of my white shirt.

I spent the rest of the day walking around with a very noticeable stain on the front of me.

Now, it was almost seven oclock at night, and I was still at work. I was starving, grumpy, and just plain pissy. Harry had texted earlier that day to see how I was, like he usually did, and I admittedly didn’t respond. I was too busy trying to salvage some form of a day that didn’t resemble a scene from Evil Dead. When he called about an hour ago, asking when I would be home, I snapped at him.

“I don’t know, Harry, Im busy, okay?” I shouted, shuffling through the papers on my desk.

“Jeez, babe, sorry for asking.”

I sighed. “Im just having a really bad day, okay. I will be home when I get home.”

“Okay, bye.” He said, hanging up with a sulky tone.

I knew he would be pouting when I came home, but honestly, maybe it was a good thing. I was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to strip off my stained clothes, climb into a hot bath, and pretend this day had never happened. The last thing I needed was Harry to contend with, as he usually needed some form of constant entertainment or supervision.

Another part of me silently prayed that he didn’t have the guys over. Like I said, I needed peace and quiet.

I ran my hands through my dark hair, which had long since been left hanging around my shoulders rather than in an elegant twist at my neck. My eyes pained me, and I rubbed them with the back of my hands, before shaking my head. I wasn’t going to get anymore done tonight. The more I stared at these papers, the more jumbled my thoughts became.

Fuck this, I thought. Im going home.

I piled the papers onto the corner of my desk, clicking off the light. Throwing my coat over my shoulder and grabbing my purse, I headed out towards my car. I sent Harry a quick text that I was on my way home. He didn’t respond. Great. Hes pouting.

I rolled the windows down as I drove home, relishing the warm night air. The freshness seemed to clear my thoughts. I turned the radio up, letting Hedleys “Kiss you Inside Out” drown away all the days worries as I sang along tunelessly. I was a horrible singer, even Harry commenting how my voice tended to break glass if I sang along at his concerts.

Pulling into the driveway, I breathed a sigh of relief that there were no extra cars in front of the house. At least the guys weren’t over. As much as I loved them, tonight was not a night for entertaining. I was stressed, and needed to relax.

I parked, climbed out of my car, and approached the front door. Part of me started to feel bad that I had snapped at Harry. He was a sweet, loving guy, and even though I was in a bad mood, I shouldn’t have taken it out on him. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too sulky tonight. I could sure use a cuddle.

Unlocking the front door, I stepped inside to a dimly lit front entrance. Usually, Harry left every light in the frigging house on, so I thought this strange. I tossed my bag and keys on the table, kicking off my shoes.

“Harry?” I called, to no response.

Turning to hang my coat on the hook inside the door, I frowned, wondering if he had gone out to avoid my bitchy mood.

The moment I turned back around, my back was pressed firmly up against the door, a long, lean body pushing me back against the hard surface. I shrieked, immediately frightened, before a familiar scent caught my attention. Harrys cologne.

Harry brought his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks and pressing his lips firmly to mine. He pinned me securely against the door, his hips pressing into mine. I went to take a breath, instead finding Harry slipping his tongue into my mouth. I couldn’t taste a mixture of beer and mint gum on his breath.

My hands found his chest, sliding up to link behind his neck. He kissed me frantically, passionately, before pulling away to lean his forehead against mine.

“What was that for?” I asked, breathless.

“You had a bad day,” he said, his voice husky. “Im going to make it better.”

His lips captured mine again before I could respond. His tongue darted back into my mouth, stroking along my own in a tempting rhythm. His hands slid down my arms, feather light touches sending chills across my skin. I leaned into his warm body, as he reached around to start unbuttoning my blouse. He looked down and snickered when he noticed the stain.

“A little messy for work, eh babe?”

“I thought you said you were going to make my day better, not remind me of how shitty it was, Styles.” I retorted, giving him a look.

This earned me a sexy smirk, as he unbuttoned the final button, and slid the light fabric over my shoulders until it fell to the floor. Harry leaned down, wasting no time before wrapping his lips around my nipple through my lacy bra, his hot breath and talented tongue sending me into a fit of sighs. His hand teased my other breast, as my hands wound into his hair. He moved across to show the other breast the same treatment, his hand replacing his mouth on the first. Once he was satisfied, he slid his tongue up the valley between my breasts, along my collarbones, up my neck and towards my lips. The warm trail cooled in the air of the room, the contrast electric.

I met his lips with enthusiasm, the memories of my shitty day fading thanks to his skills. He reached around to pull me close, pressing me into the door again, his hands kneading the skin of my back and hips. He pressed his hips into mine again, and I could feel him rising.

His hands reached the hem of my shirt, fingertips grazing the skin at the top of my thighs, teasingly, before lifting the fabric up to pool at my waist. Without any warning, he quickly slipped his hand into my knickers, sliding two fingers inside me quickly while his thumb make circles at my core. I gasped at the contact, my hips jutting back away from him, only to be force further against the door. He pressed me tighter against the surface, pinning me with his body as he kissed me passionately. He curled his fingers forward, sending an electric shock up my body. I moaned into his mouth, my hands tightening in his hair.

He dipped his mouth down to my neck, kissing the heated skin. My head fell back, thudding against the door as his hand worked me over, my breathing becoming more erratic.

I reached down, my palm sliding along his chest and abs through his light tshirt, until I reached his crotch. I pressed my palm against him, feeling him strain. He rocked into me, a groaned rumbling in the back of his throat. His hand inside me quickened, and my head started to spin.

Just when I thought I was going to fall apart, he pulled his hand from me suddenly. I whimpered at the loss of contact, and he grinned against my mouth. My hands made quick work of his jeans, sliding them and his underwear down his hips and to the floor. He kicked out of them none too gracefully, almost falling over. I laughed as he struggled.

“You’re ruining the passion, Harry.” I teased.

With a savage kick, his jeans flew across the room in a heap. He was pressed against me again quickly, his green eyes burning into mine.

“I can fix that.” He whispered, reaching down to slide my knickers down my legs. I kicked them off, noticeably more gracefully than him. The moment I was free, he reached around, his hands grasping my rear, before picking me up from the floor and pressing me against the door again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck.

He positioned himself, teasing me at my entrance for only a moment, before sliding me down onto him fully. I groaned, as he closed his eyes and bit his lip at the feeling. He didn’t wait for me to adjust, immediately arching his hips upward and pressing into me further. Every thrust pressed me against the door, the sound of my body hitting it somehow making the scene even sexier. My nails dug into his shoulders, his fingers pressing firmly into the flesh of my bum.

His pace increased, and I couldn’t control the sounds that escaped my lips. His head fell forward to the crook of my neck, his hot breath tickling down my bare chest.

My hands wound into his hair again, pulling slightly as the heat inside me rose. I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach, and I bit my lip hard.

“God Harry….”

He just groaned in response, incoherent mumbles leaving his lips.

He slammed into me at a ridiculous pace, until finally I couldn’t take it anymore, and exploded around him in a flurry of swearing, groans and screams. My nails dug even deeper into his shoulders, and I was certain I was leaving marks. He didn’t care.

“That’s my girl,” he grumbled into my ear, the sexy sound of his voice causing another wave to slide up my body.

With my second orgasm, I clenched tightly around him, forcing his own climax. He sucked a breath through his teeth, his head falling back as he faltered his pace as he came.

He pressed me harder against the door for support as we both became weak. Our breathing was ragged, before he finally slid us down to sit on the floor before we fell. I remained around him, sitting on his lap with my legs around his waist as we came down from our highs.

We sat in silence for a long while, my head against his shoulder, his leaned on mine as his hands ran up and down my bare back. Finally I lifted my head to look at him. He had a sleepy, satisfied look on his face.

I grinned. “If this is how its gonna end, I think I want to have bad days more often.” I teased.

Harry laughed. “Who says it has to be because of a bad day?”


End file.
